Mercenary: Fusion Dimension
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: There are many worlds in one world, and one world in many. Understand how insignificant your are to the world. Discover and prove the posibilities- Code of the Mercenary. Rated M for blood and Language. The real chapter 1 is out today.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

A/N: hey guys its me DG. I decided to make a new LBT fanfic, the Sacred Children of the Dragon is still out but I wanted to do something different. So heres a little something I came up with. Thunderblade I hope your reading.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, wheres Littlefoot" called Cera as the others walked towards her "We've been at this game for nearly to long". Cera looked at two of her friends, a swimmer and a spike tail.<p>

"I really wished Littlefoot would stop playing hide-and-go-seek, oh yes yes yes" Ducky answered. Her brother, Spike, nodded his head in agreement. Just than the threehorn turned to see a blue sharptooth and a pink oviraptor walk into view.

"Well I have no idea where Littlefoot is" Chomper said as he came from behind a tree with Ruby "I do know he's no where near if I can't smell him".

"Are you sure, sometimes your sniffer acts up" said Cera as she turned towards him.

"I'm not sick, but the wind has shifted and blown his scent away" said Chompers as he took a few more whiffs of the air around them "if so I'm not much help".

"Geez" said Cera getting more annoyed by the minute "PETRIE!". Cera shout was answered by the screams of the flyer in the sky as he was startled and began to plumet towards the earth. Luckly Spike, being his usualy self, happened to be trying to make a snack out of the bushes next to him.

"Oof" Petrie groaned when he crash landed on the green dinosaur "me no see Littlefoot around here".

"Dang" Cera stamped her foot into the ground.

"We could ask little longnecks if they had seen him" suggested Petrie mentioning the tinysauruses that lived in the great valley.

"Oh really, and where would they be right now" replied Cera.

"Well there was a hole not far from here" said Petrie "It's by the Sweet Treat Tree's roots". This caught Cera's attention. The first time the dinosaurs met the little longnecks was because of the incident over the Sweet Treat Tree. Though the problem was solved and over, Cera's father, who had made it his personal job to guard the tree, had made sure that the little longnecks had no hole or crevice near the tree. And Cera knew he wouldn't over look a crack in the ground.

"Last time I remember, there was no hole near that tree for the little longnecks" Cera thought the flyer was playing tricks on her.

"I just saw one over there" Petrie still trying to convence the yellow threehorn. Cera looked like she wanted stomp on the flyer.

"Actually Cera I had Littlefoot's scent for a few seconds before the wind blew it away, and it was in the direction of the tree" Chomper said trying to reason with her "Would it hurt to check someplace we already haven't". The blue sharptooth was mentioning the area around them. You could tell that Cera put the saying "Leave no stone unturned" to the max.

Growling in frustration, the young threehorn made her way to the Sweet Treat Tree. If she wasn't walking she would be charging through the under growth.

Five minutes later the group emerged from behind a tree and stood before a new one with pink flowers. As soon as they stopped Chomper charged towards the tree, Cera following of coarse. They went around behind the tree, and there was a large rock which seemed to be wedged into the ground.

"Chomper?".

"As soon as we came here I caught sent of Littlefoot" said Chomper before turning to the rock.

"Oh please, your not trying to say Littlefoot turned into a rock" Cera replied getting agitatied "I don't have time for games Chomper".

"I'm saying that, but so far this rock has the freshes of Littlefoot's scent around here. Unless the wind blew it away, this is eithier a dead end, clue, or what we were looking for".

"Well I wasn't looking for rock" said Cera before she stomped her foot on the ground "Oww". The treehorn looked down at her foot and realized she had stepped on a small stone. She kicked it away, and looked down to see she had drove it in pretty deep. Than she got an idea.

"Hey Petrie, you said you saw a hole?" asked Cera before she turned to the flyer.

"Yes, me saw it right where stone is" the brown flyer answered. Itmmidiately, Cera began to dig with both of her front paws and her horn. Chomper was about to question her when he got the idea, the blue sharptooth began to help her with his hind legs and sometimes even his mouth. The two were joined by there friends who were beginning to understand what might have become of Littlefoot as they each chose a spot around the area to start digging.

"Do you really think he fell down hole?" said Petrie asked as he dug up a little dirt than blew it away with a few flaps of his wings.

"He better have, making me..." Cera caught herself before she finished her sentence.

"Making you what Cera?" Chomper asked.

"Nothing" Cera replied trying to end the conversation.

"It's ok you can tell me, I mean I don't Littlefoot can hear us-oops" Chomper caught his toung to late and could only blush at what he meant. However, that was nothing compared to the shades of red glowing on Cera's face.

"I. Said. It. WAS NOTHING!" the threehorn barely contained herself from yelling. All of the other dinosaurs turned towards the yellow one, confused because they didn't here the conversation. The threehorn was about to pretend like nothing happened and go back to digging when a voice called from on top of the hill next to the Sweet Treat Tree.

"Whats all of the commotion down there?". Looking up everyone saw Cera's father and both of Littlefoot's grandparents.

"What are you doing to the tree?" Cera father nearly before he charged half way down the hill than jumped directly off, could've won a medal. The triceratops proceeded to the tree to check for signs of damage, he was shocked to see the holes around the roots.

"What do you kids think your doing!" Topsy shouted as he tried put dirt back into the holes, the children stepped to the side "you're going to up root the tree!".

"But daddy..." Cera tried before she was interrupted.

"What were you thinking, this tree is special Cera" Topsy continued as he patted the dirt on the ground lightly.

"But..."

"I thought I raised you better than this, I expected more from you" Topsy went on "I don't understand Cera, haven't I been a good father. Don't I spend plenty of time with you".

"DAD!" Cera roared, finally getting the attention of the older threehorn "thank you, now listen". The girl explained about the game of hide-and-go-seek the children were playing earlier, than about losing Littlefoot in the process.

"Littlefoot is missing?" both of the longnecks said with their voices filled with worry.

"Yes, but Petrie said he saw a hole down here next to the Sweet Treat Tree" Cera answered them.

"Those little longnecks, if I find out they were trying to sneak some Tree Sweets from the tree I'm gonna..." Topsy was cut off by a glare from Cera.

"Actually Petrie had an idea like yours, only we were where going to ask the little longnecks if they had seen Littlefoot" Cera explained the rest of what happened and the idea that Littlefoot might have fell down the hole.

"Gracious, you really think that happened to Littlefoot" Grandma longneck said as she came down the hill with her husband.

"So you were going to dig him up, that is to say if he is here" Topsy replied.

"Of coarse he's here, where else could he be" Cera kept herself from shouting.

"Oh, please let him be some where close by" Grandpa said looking as the ground as he considered the thought of what might have happened to his grandson.

"And if he is not than you would have damaged the tree, I don't see any holes around here except the ones you dug up" Topsy said.

"What about Chomper and his sniffer" Cera pointed out one of the key facts.

"Like Chomper said the wind blew Littlefoot's scent around, it's possible that it moved the scent here" Topsy said as he looked at Chomper questioning.

"Well, not really..." the little sharptooth started before the older threehorn glared at him "...though it's possible, just rare".

"There, you see Cera" Topsy said as he turned away from Chomper and the tree "now lets go home, it's getting dark".

"But daddy wait" Cera manage to stop her father "what about the rock".

"What about it" Topsy said turning back to her.

"You made it your job to protect this tree, you know every spot around it" Cera tried to flatter her father, it was working.

"Well, that is true" Topsy said taking the bait.

"Well that rock wasn't there before was it?".

"No".

"Than can you just move it out the way, you know, to get out of the view of the tree" Cera continued to hang on a thin line.

"Well, when you put it that way" Topsy thought it over "I guess it is in the way a little". The triceratops moved towards the large rock and dug his nose horn in the ground under it, than tossed it into the air and away from the tree. Cera, the gang, and Littlefoot's grandparents quickly moved to the were the rock was before, expecting to see signs of the hole Petrie saw earlier. However, they were only reward with the imprint in the earth that the rock made.

"But hole..." Petrie said first.

"...the scent..." Chomper said second.

"...Littlefoot" Cera finished.

"It was a nice try Cera" Grampa Longneck said "But it didn't work".

"But Littlefoot..." the girl's knees were shaking.

"It's alright Cera, just be glad you were wrong" Topsy said trying to comfort Cera "Suppose Littlefoot was under the rock and in some under ground cave, he could be stuck there for a long time". Cera thought these words, and she did feel a little better at the thought of Littlefoot not being trapped.

"But where is he" she asked.

"I don't know, but I promise I'll find him" Topsy said to her "And when don't I ever keep my promises, which by the way, extends to you to longnecks". Littlefoot's grandmother thanked Topsy

Cera nodded at her father, thanking him silently, and the two walked back to there nest. The rest of the gang also went home as it was getting dark, Ducky and Spike heading to the lake, Petrie to the cliffs, and Chomper and Ruby to their cave. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck decided to search for Littlefoot in the morning, though they continued to search for their grandson on the way back to their nest. It had been a long day for everyone.

Three hours later Cera woke up from her sleep, or atleast she stopped pretending to be asleep. Looking at both her father and her step mother, the young threehorn walked away from the nest. She carefully stepped over her little sister and walked down a path into the trees. Seven minutes later, she arrived at her appointed destination.

"I just can't shake off this feeling I have" Cera said as she laid next the hole behind the Sweet Treet Tree. The yellow threehorn laid her head down and was finally able to gain some form of sleep.

Mean while, thirty meters below the surface.

"HELP!" cried Littlefoot from under the tons of rock and dirt "Somebody...Anybody...GET ME OUT OF HERE!". Littlefoot tried to dig a little of the dirt wall around him and was zapped with a tiny bolt of electricty. Pulling back away from the wall in confusion of what just happened, Littlefoot turned around in a circle to look at the round room he was trapped in. After mustering some courage, the boy looked back at the part he tried digging through. Kicking the dirt under his feet like a threehorn preparing to charge, Littlefoot rammed his entire body against the wall.

This time his efforts were rewarded with an even more power shock which moved throughout his whole body and left him feeling dizzy. Staggering back Littlefoot saw that the whole room had lighted up with blue electricle lights running across the wall and ceiling.

"Help...somebody" the boy was still dazed "Ruby...Spike...Ducky...Petrie...Chomper..."

The longneck shook his head and roared "...CERA!".

Back on the surface.

Cera jumped out of her sleep and looked around her.

"Littlefoot, Littlefoot are you there" the girl could have sworn she had heard his voice loud and clear in her sleep "Littlefoot where are you?". Cera began to calm down a little remembering that she was sleeping just a moment ago. Believing everything was a dream she looked at the hole in the ground where the large rock had been earlier. The girl walked into it and curled up to sleep.

"I can't shake this feeling..." she whispered to herself as she was falling back asleep "...This...feeling...that...I'm...right". And just like that, the girl found a cure for her insomnia.

* * *

><p>Hey guys finished with the chapter, remember to give me reviews okay. I hope thunderblade can find the time to read this fanfic. And I'll try to update on my "SACRED CHILDREN OF THE DRAGON" fanfic.<p>

Till then bye bye...say bye Vice Auther

Vice Auther: Eyb


	2. Contact

Contact

A/N: hey guys, I wanted to start on chapter 2 as soon as possible. Thunderblade I took care of those problems in the first chapter you were talking about and made some small changes. Any way this is chapter 2, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot looked at his surroundings as he began to calm down. He had never been more confused in his entire life.<p>

"How did I end up in this place" he said looking at the wall and ceiling. All he saw in the darkness was a blue light at the top of the ceiling.

"That looks like the bright circle, but different" the longneck said as he stepped back, instantly he felt his tail being zapped by the wall behind him.

"Oww!" Littlefoot moved away from wall and unknowingly walked into the other side "Oww, that hurts". He was about to repeat the same mistake when he got a hold of himself.

"Ok, I need to focus on getting out here. First rule, stay away from the sides" Littlefoot took the note to keep from hurting himself. The longneck than looked up to the ceiling, already agreeing that the same thing would happen to him if he tried to touch it. So that already scratched out the idea of trying to get through the top. Than Littlefoot looked towards the ground.

"It isn't hurting me" said the boy before he scraped a little bit of the dirt away, expecting to be punished for another escape attempt with the same shockings he had earlier. But as he had guessed, the ground was safe enough.

"Maybe, I can dig through here" said Littlefoot as he already start putting forth the effort "It may take a while, maybe my whole life. But I can get out of here". Having his plan put into action, Littlefoot focus his full attention on digging his way out of his prison. Thirty minutes later, the brown longneck had dug a hole which allowed only his head to stick out. He had grew more confident on getting out of the prison which held him, though he also grew tired.

"It's really working" said Littlefoot as he kicked some more dirt out of the hole "I'm really going to make it out of here". Littlefoot continued to dig for a little bit longer when he started to here a humming noise within his hole. He looked around but didnt see any thing in particular that could make the noise. The longneck pulled himself out of the hole and looked around the room, but still nothing. Than he looked at the blue light and remembered how the whole room was filled with simular blue lights that went around the walls.

"They went around the walls and ceiling" said Littlefoot as he found the memory sticking to his mind "Around...around...around..._ROUND_!". A horrific, terrible, and down right cruel thought swam through the longnecks head, nearly putting him in shock.

"Oh, no, no, no, no" Littlefoot repeated the words over to himself as he jumped back into the hole he had dug "Please no, no, no, no, no". Littlefoot continued to dig, but this time faster. He wasn't trying to dig a tunnel anymore, he just needed to see something.

As Littlefoot dug in his hole a little more the humming became a little clearer. After he scraped some dirt away the humming sounded different, as though the sound earlier was muffled.

"Please, don't let it be so" said Littlefoot before he picked up his right foot and began to touch the spot which sounded different "Please". Unfortunately, Littlefoot had been right. As soon as the longneck laid one of his claws on the ground, a tiny blue arc of lighting electricuted him. At first Littlefoot didn't do anything besides pull back. Than he sat down because his legs were becoming shakey, and throughout this he never said anything. And than he began to shiver.

Littlefoot was on the verge of cracking. He had been so sure that he could've dug his way a little under and away from the prison.

"And than what, I keep digging down" Littlefoot said to himself as he began to break down into tears "my home is up there, why the hell would I dig down!". Than Littlefoot thought back on his life above the dirt and wondered what was going on up.

"Grandma...Grandpa. Are you looking for me" he wonder if they were worried "Of coarse they're worried, what else could they be". Littlefoot also thought of his friends. He thought out loud and said "Ruby, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper...do you guys miss me. And Cera".

"Do you miss me Cera, or are you glad I'm gone" the boy talked to himself "I only annoy you these days. Infact I did it again...today". Littlefoot looked back on what happened earlier that day. And he remembered it clearly.

* * *

><p>Four hours ago.<p>

"OK, ready or not here I come" said Cera as she turned around and away from the tree. The gang had decided to spend some time playing one of their favorite games, hide-and-go-seek. They had spent nearly ten minutes figuring out who would hiding and who would be seeking.

Cera and Chomper were the last of the gang who hadn't chosen to hide, so one of them would have to choose to seek. At first Cera wanted to hide.

"That's fine, I am the better tracker here of coarse" the blue sharptooth baited the threehorn. As usual, the impulsive girl incisted that she be the one to seek so she could prove the blue sharptooth who was the better tracker. With that said and taken care of, the group split up to hide as Cera turned to count.

Petrie found a hole in the tree that Cera had turned to count. Ducky had seen a puddle earlier and luckly it was large enough to hide in. Her brother Spike, being his usual self, had walked into some bushes to feed off of it's leaves. He had, unsurprisingly, hid himself in a spot which he was camouflaged. Chomper and Ruby had moved into a small bush which couldn't keep their whole bodies from, the good thing was that the bush had all kinds of berries growing on it so they to were camouflaged like Spike.

Littlefoot looked around him, you'd think that when you live in a practicle jungle there would be better places. But that was the problem, when you lived in a jungle the hiding places are to easy for the seeker to look through. For this reason, and this reason alone, Cera and Littlefoot were the top wto competative. Spike and Ducky were going to be the first two Cera found, Chomper and Ruby would be next. The last on the list was Petrie and Littlefoot, this because Littlefoot had shared a secret with him earlier.

"Cera already knows where we all most likely be hiding, so you have to go some where nearly random" Littlefoot had told the flyer "some place you would hide, but in a whole other spot". Littlefoot now saw that Petrie took advice when he flew into the hole in the tree Cera was counting and above her.

Now the longneck needed a place for himself to hide. Looking over to his right, he saw a tree limb hanging a little lower than the others. It was than that a funny idea came to his mind.

A few minutes later, Cera cam prowling through the under growth of the forest. She heard a splash while she was counting and was moving in for the kill. Littlefoot could see that his predictions were right again.

"Found you Ducky, now get out of there" said Cera as the swimmer came out of the puddle. After Ducky left for the tree, Cera turned to the grass.

"If you come out I promise you can have my lunch, Spike" the threehorn was answered by the rustling of leaves when the spiketail's head popped out "Now get moving". Spike went in the same direction as Ducky.

Cera went back into stalking mode, getting low to the ground. There four players left and she would not have anything less than finding all four of them. The yellow threehorn continued to move pass the under growth when she saw a berry bush. Thinking fast, Cera bit one blue berry. When the sweet flavor burst through her mouth she quickly turned to another one, it to turned out to be a blue berry. Cera was about to bite her third when Chomper jumped out with Ruby while shouting "OK, WE GIVE UP!". Cera tossed her head up in pride as the two left for the tree. Now that she thought of it she only had two left.

"That leaves Petrie and Littlefoot" said Cera as she looked up for signs of the flyers. She had seen nothing yet when a scream came from the direction where the rest of the gang where. As quickly as she could the threehorn raced back to tree. In a few minutes she showed up only to see the other guys standing around.

"What was that screaming, are you guys alright" asked Cera as she walked up to them. Ducky looked at her and said "what screaming?".

"The screaming that obviously came out of your mouth" said Cera a little confused.

"Oh that, well I stepped on a...creepy crawly and it bit me yep, yep, yep" said Ducky as she smiled.

"Uh-huh" Cera replied as she looked up. She noticed somthing different about the tree, something that got her thinking. Quickly throwing her head down, Cera charged into the tree. While it didn't look like she was doing much, you could tell by the leaves rattling that she was putting her back into it. You could also tell by the sounds of Petrie falling down. The flyer, thankfully, opened his wings and landed alot softer than he could have.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot laughed from his branch in the tree he had climbed as he watched the commotion between the flyer and the threehorn. He did believe that if Petrie hadn't stuck out his head and startled Ducky a few minutes ago, the flyer might have gotten away with a sneaky victory.

Littlefoot signed and thought to himself "_Oh well, maybe next. Than again, he better find a better place to hide_". The longneck became alert when he saw Cera walk back into the trees. A few minutes later the threehorn was directly under Littlefoot's branch.

The longneck looked down at the threehorn, she would never figure where he was. And she didn't, completely oblivious to the shadow above her, Cera walked on ahead. Littlefoot on the other hand mused over the thought of preying on his former predator. Looking over at the next branch, Littlefoot crouched down while wagging his tail playfully.

Down on the, Cera looked left and right to see where her final target was.

"Jeez you'd think it be easier to find someone thats going to be really fat one" she commented loudly on Littlefoot being a longneck "especial when he probably will out grow his brain by a long shot". There was a rustle in the grass to her left and itmeddiatly Cera pounced.

"Ha, found you" said Cera thinking that she had caught Littlefoot, she was, however, rewarded with a crumbled treestar under her foot "What the...". Cera stopped herself and took a quick look around.

"And his breath, whao, I'm not Chomper but his breath alone would make this alot easier" Cera this time obviously baited Littlefoot. Her trap was answered by the sound of a rustle behind a tree to her right. She quickly charge to and around it, only to find a few treestars.

"AUGH!" Cera grunted very loudly in frustration than nearly yelled "And he's got his head in stuck in the cloud thinking he's always right when he's nothing but another dumb longneck". This time her comment was answered by a full attack of a siege of treestars which buried her.

Meanwhile back in the trees above, Littlefoot was choking on laughter. Whenever he pushed and moved a branch with treestars, the treestars would fall off. At first when Cera called him fat he had stepped on one branch a little to hard and the leaf had fell. When she talked about his breath, he did it to another branch. He snickered a little. But than she called him dumb, and this time he took the liberty to _jump_ on the next branch. The results were still taking time to wear off.

All of a sudden a yellow exploded from the treestars and rammed the tree Littlefoot was perched in. Cera had hit the tree so hard that the longneck almost fell off. Looking down, all Littlefoot saw was a really ticked off threehorn who eyes started to red.

"Time to go" said boy as he regained his balance and leaped to branch which was close to another branch from another tree. Was on the new branch he jumped to the next and itmidiatly felt a strong vibration shake both him and the branch. Looking down again, Littlefoot saw that Cera had already caught up with him and about to hit the tree trunk again. Quickly he moved to a more secure tree branch as his had already started cracking. He couldn't stay on the new branch forever though, and he already began looking for an escape route after Cera hit the tree a second.

Finally he saw a sturdy branch higher up that was actually touching the tree next to it and the longneck began to climb up the tree. It didn't take him to long to reach it, though he almost slipped when Cera rammed the tree a third time. Once on the stronger branch, Littlefoot looked first at the next tree then at Cera.

The girl looked up to make sure he was still there, than charged the tree a fourth time. Littlefoot looked back at the next tree and thought out loud "It's now or never".

And with that said, the young longneck ran down the tree branch and jumped off just a split second Cera collided her skull against the tree. And Littlefoot didn't stop there, he jumped to the next branch and than the next. Cera of coarse followed with little to no trouble and didn't waste time ramming the trees as much, her pride could not allow her prey to slip out of her grasp.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot was having his on set rules for escaping. One was don't look down at Cera, the second was don't down at the ground, and the third was don't look down. This may not have been the first time he has climbed tree, but it was one of the few. He had to keeping going forward if he wanted to get away from Cera, and spending time trying to make new stratagy for the next branch or tree was a complete waste. So was worring about everything below him. All he needed to do was concentrate on was moving and he would be out of there in no time.

Than came a problem. The longneck was about to make for a branch from another tree when he saw it had a snake coiled around it. Serpents like this one were practically harmless to the dinosaurs of the great valley.

But the boy had heard rumors about them eating young ones in the mysterious beyond and other places. Though they spoke of younger and smaller children than himself, he had seen a snake out in the sun next to some treestars that Spike could not resist. And though the green spiketail was oblivious to nearly everything around, he would have remembered the moment if his mother had not scared the snake away.

Back to tree, Littlefoot looked at the snake on the other branch. It just stayed there coiled around the branch and stairing back at him, occasionally sticking its toung out. Littlefoot had no personal experiances with serpents, and he didn't want to have any today. But that was the only other branch close enough for jumping. Littlefoot was in the top middle section of the tree, the branches above him were to few, weak, and far. While the branches below, though they were many, strong, and close,...

_Thudd _"Ahh" Littlefoot yelped as he almost fell from his perch.

...Cera would make coming down to difficult and easy at the same time. Littlfoot looked back at the other branch, and, to his amazement, saw the snake climbing down the tree.

Littlefoot was completely astonished, his ticket out of here had been practically be handed to him by a handless reptile. Nothing was stopping him from resuming his escape, except...

"Why did it leave, I didn't scare it did I" said Littefoot thinking over the snake's possible motives "Something doesn't look right, feel right". Two idea's poped up in his head. One, the snake was hungry. Two, the snake was scared off. If the rumors where true and the snake was hungry, did the longneck want to move in its direction. And if it was just scared off, did he really want to be where it obviously didn't want to. Either way, something inside of the longneck said '_don't jump on that tree branch'_.

_Thudd_

Littlefoot looked down at Cera who had not grown tired in her quest to literally bring him down. He looked back the tree branch when the little voice once again retorted with '_you don't know what your dealing with_'. He agreed that it was right about that, for when he looked back at Cera he definetly knew. The threehorn had backed up a good distance and prepared for a third charge, most likely the finale of the series. And than she charged.

As quick he could, Littlefoot moved to the base part of the branch where it grew out of the tree. Than he ran like his life depended on it, once again his timing made him jump right before Cera hit the tree. And soon he reached the other branch he clamped down on the branch for dear life, for the negative feeling he was having for it increased ten times. For some reason he was scared as if he were out in the mysterious beyond. And all this time, the little voice in him was raging back and forth screaming '_don't stay there, move, run, fall, jump, leap!'_.

Than he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and looked up to his right. Up in the sky was a flying rock, like the one he had seen that night before the stone of cold fire crashed landed into the mountains. However, there were some differences.

The fires surrounding it were red instead of blue like any normal fire, and Littlefoot was not a mountain.

The next watched in awe and terror as the flying headed straight for him. It's fiery heat could have burned him, it could have hit, it could have done the things that the grown ups in the great valley ban from scary stories. It could have done any and all of this at the same time, if it weren't for that meddling inner voice.

'_MOVE'._

Littlefoot obliged, he didn't think of what he would do next...he didn't even think of moving, he just did...and as soon as the longneck was in the air, time stopped as he and the flying rock passed each other. He looked at it and noticed other differences. It wasn't a rock or a stone, it was shiny, but it wasn't a crystal either. Than time returned back to normal and the fiery object shattered the tree branch it hit and kept going until it was out of sight. Then the sound of a loud boom told the longneck that it had crashed landed. The thought of it landing made Littlefoot remember that he would not remain permently airborn. Turning his attention back to what was infront of him, the only thing Littlefoot saw was yellow.

"AHHH!" the two young dinosaurs screamed as they crashed into one another and went tumbling over a small hill. When they stopped rolling, it still took both a bit of time to wear off the dizzyness they were feeling. Than they bursted out into an outrage like conversation.

"Cera! Did you see it, it was so fast that I can't believe I got out of there in time".

"What the heck were you doing in the trees, are you crazy!".

"Crazy? I'm not the one who tried to knock my best friend out of a tall try, so that he could fall and go splat like a tree sweet".

"Who said I was your best friend, best friends especially don't tease or mess with each other like that".

"Well atleast what I was doing wouldn't have made the circle of life set down on you".

"Oh please, I would have caught you like I just did when you jumped from the last tree".

"Who said I wanted you to catch me, I was fine until that fiery rock came from the sky and nearly took me along with the branch".

"Well maybe next time I'll step over to the side when a fiery rock comes from the...wait what?" Cera's confusion stopped her before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh yeah, I was about to tell you about that" said Littlefoot as he remembered "As soon as I jumped to the next tree, I felt something was wrong. Sure enough, I look up and theres a rock of fire coming right at me, I could barely make up my mind on what to do before I just jumped. So anyway, as I passed it during the jumped, I saw it up close and realised that it wasn't rock, stone, or one of those shiny rocks. It was really wierd but cool, and the thing must have been going super fast cause it smashed the branched I was on. Infact follow me". Littlefoot turned and ran up the hill.

"Hold on!" said Cera as she ran to catch up with the longneck "what are you talking about?". When the Threehorn caught up to Littlefoot they were standing right next to the tree he was last in before his final jump.

"I told you, a fiery rock thing almost hit me while I was in the tree" said Littlefoot looking up. Cera followed his gaze and looked back at him saying "you know I'm having a hard time believing you right now".

"Cera I know you are, but think about it. When have I ever lied to you" Littlefoot said with an innocent smile.

"When you knocked all of the tree sweets out and completely blamed it all on the little longnecks" Cera replied with little to no hesitances.

"And besides that" Littlefoot holding onto his innocent smile the best way he could. Cera had opened her mouth to say something else, but Littlefoot gently closed it with his paw.

Shaking her head to get ride of his touch, Cera retorted "Okay suppose you are telling me the truth, do you have any proof". Littlefoot motion her with his head to look up. At first when she did, she didn't see anything. Than she noticed one branch missing.

"Ok so it's a missing tree branch, big deal. You longnecks, the bigger one, eat them every now and then" said Cera still not convinced.

"Well if you look closely, you can see a little smoke coming from it. The thing was fiery" said Littlefoot.

"_Sign_, Littlefoot..." Cera started.

"Come on Cera, you have to believe me" Littlefoot said trying to gain some hope "Please, didn't you hear a boom earlier. It was pretty loud and I herd it right before I crashed into you". Cera seemed to be thinking to herself. True she had heard a sound that you usually only hear in the mysterious beyond, and she had experiance with it.

"Well...I guess I heard something" said the threehorn starting to give Littlefoot's story some thought. Littlefoot seeing this took advantage of the situation and said "Infact I saw the direction it went into, even though it was really fast. I'm sure it didn't get to far, maybe somewhere near the sweet treat tree".

"Wait, what about the game" said the girl reminding Littlefoot of their game of hide-and-go-seek.

"What about it" replied Littlefoot "we have the chance to see something real cool and your worried about the game". Cera started thinking to herself than stared at Littlefoot with a look on her face that said she was mad.

"Thats what your worried about, isn't it" she said as she stepped towards him "you're just doing all of this so that you won't lose to me".

"WHAT? Cera thats crazy".

"Well why else were you so eager to stop playing".

"Oh please, I give up, you win, now can we go see the fiery thing" Littlefoot said as he tried to walk in the direction where the object fell, when Cera mumbled under her breath. One word in particular sounded like 'longneck'.

"What was that" Littlefoot said turning back to her. Cera looked at the longneck hard, but refused to reply and give an answer.

"You know, for a threehorn with a big mouth and a bad additude, you sure don't got alot to say when someone ask you a simple question" as Littlefoot finished Cera's eyes flashed with new anger "What, something wrong with me not whispering behind my friends back".

"I said that you longnecks are really cocky and arrogant, thinking your so smarter than anyone just because you're taller than the rest of us!" Cera kept herself from shouting to loudly.

"Arrogant and cocky!...Cera the only one of us here who is that is the one of us who doesn't like to use their head for other things than smashing anything they don't like" Littlefoot retorted.

"Did you just call me dumb?" Cera looked as if she thinking of head butting the longneck.

"Why should I explain, you can figure it out on your own" Littlefoot turned his head to ignore whatever she had to say.

"How dare you call me dumb, when the only thing you can do is stay in a little kids world. You can't call me dumb because you can't even grow up!" Cera shouted as loudly she could in her calm voice "Since I first met you...maybe if you were more mature than I could actually...".

Littlefoot faced her and stared deep within her eyes, forcing her to come at a stop. Than he spoke to her "You know what Cera, I was wrong. You're not dumb, infact I think you're one of the smartest dinosaur I've ever met. But ever since we've met you have been really stupid and have done some really stupid things! Whenever we do something together with the rest of the gang or even by ourselves, you gotta be so head strong and simple minded when you look at things. And every time, its gotten us or someone else into trouble".

Cera looked like she really going to smash the longneck, but allowed him to continue as he said "But...but the worst part is that I know you don't or act this way normally and for some strange you chose to do it. What I want to know is why, you talk about you being mature when you really aren't and talk about me being stupid when you are yourself...but why. Why put either of us through this". Cera did not answer him and turned her head slightly so not to look at him.

"Don't you see how much it hurts me to even be friends with someone as great as a friend like you, it shouldn't be this way. Friendship is worth fighting for, but this...this is ridiculous" Littlefoot stepped closer to the threehorn and used his paw to turn her head to face him again "Don't you even see how much hurt is in yourself". Cera stared at Littlefoot for a moment with disbelief and sadness. For a moment they just stood there before she turned away and started to walk. Even though Littlefoot was confused by her actions he could tell that he had made his point understood to female threehorn, and so he thought to leave her alone. Besides, he had a rock to find and who new what would happen to it.

Three minute later.

"Huff, huff, pheeew" Littlefoot fell down so that he could rest for a moment. Jumping in the trees had taken a toll on him, though he didn't feel a thing while he was talking to Cera, he had remember the experiance and everything his body should have felt early started coming around now. After the short rest the longneck picked himself up went over to the Sweet Treat Tree to inspect it. Instantly he saw what he was looking for, lodge into the wall next to the tree, was the wierd thing that nearly crashed into him.

It was just head high for Littlefoot, so he could see it easily. It wasn't on fire as it was before and didn't seemed to be smoking either. Littlefoot moved closer to the object quickly, but cautously at the same time. The last time a rock of fire fell from the sky nothing really happened. But this wasn't your average rock. The thing was round, that was for sure, but perfectly round in all directions like an egg or snowball. However, niether of the two shined liked this one. And even the shiny rocks from caves and volcanoes made this new thing foriegn.

Littlefoot moved closer to the object and began sniffing at it. It's scent was one he had smelled from inside the cave where chomper and ruby lived, which lead him to thinking it was some kind of rock that he may have seen but ignored. Than, boldly, he touched it with his snout. It turned out to be colder than what he first thought it would be, infact, if it wasn't for fact that it was recenlty on fire, he could say it came from a place filled with snow.

"_Well this is the wierdest thing I have ever seen_" the longneck thought to himself "_I wonder what it is_". Than he saw something moving on the object. It took him a while to figure out that the thing was so shiny that it reflected things like water. Littlefoot stared at himself for awhile, because of the objects roundness it stretched the longnecks reflection. Soon Littlefoot began to mess around with his reflection and started to giggle on the inside.

Than he saw something else moving in the reflection and turned around believing that someone had sneaked up on him. At first he saw nothing, then he saw whatever it was moving above the longneck. Looking up, he saw Petrie flying in the sky. It was clear that the game had ended and Littlefoot remembered the conversation he had with Cera. The sadness he started to feel, however, was quickly thrown out when he remembered that he had something to show to the gang.

"Hey Petrie, I'm over here" the longneck called out with a lot of energy "Over here Petrie, over here". He would have shouted more, but he was interrupted when a strange whiring noise came behind him. Turning quickly, Littlefoot found himself face to face with the round, shiny object which had pried itself from the wall and was floating in midair. Even though he was stunned, he noticed a black line appeared in the middle running left to right. Than to enlarge his suprisement, the object spoke.

"Language discovered, familliar language stored in memory, english" the thing spoke with a metallic, calm, female voice. One which Littlefoot had never heard before.

"Language?" Littlefoot asked not knowing exactly what she/it meant "English?".

"Is your Native Language english, or would you like to make a request for another language?" the object asked in the same voice.

"Huh? Oh, no, everybody talks like me here" said Littlefoot as he remained stunned.

"Native Language confirmed, english" the thing seemed to be pleased with what had discovered "Now scanning organism". A white/blue light washed over Littlefoot which could've given him a heart attack if he was as old as his grandparents.

"Scanning complete" the object said before it continued "Species: Reptile, Gender: Male, Health: Good, Age: One year". Littlefoot was continued to be confused and amazed. The thing had discribed some things about that were true, though he didn't know what a Reptile was. He was about to ask it a question when the object continued.

"34th Universe, 32nd Dimension, Milkyway Galaxy, Planet Earth, Continent Pangea, Time Prehistoric. Potential intelligent lifeform discovered" the thing said a whole bunch of stuff that left Littlefoot in the dust "D.I.S.C. probe standing by for futher orders". Littlefoot was completely amazed by this thing, infact after awhile he realized he was holding his breath and nearly suffocated because of it.

"What are you exactly" Littlefoot said.

The D.I.S.C. probe, as it had called itself, remain silent at first. Than it turned to him and said "Orders received, interract with intelligent life form".

"Huh, okay".

"I am a D.I.S.C. probe, Darwin. Intellect. Sphere. Cube., my job is to search planets and make contact with intelligent life forms like yourself" the Prob said "My memory bank is filled with thousands of languages, intelligences of species and places, and many more. I was made to survive in ten Universes, including this one, which is quiet an achievement and puts me among and at the top of the top ten probes currently being sold on the market".

"Huh...well...I'm Littlefoot" said the longneck as he put on a smile at the thought of making friends with the probe. He was going to say something else when the black line started to flash and turned blue.

"New orders recieved..." the probe said when six pieces, top, bottom, left, right, front, back, broke off and left a cub in the middle "...capture and test intelligence of Life Form Littlefoot". Littlefoot was stunned for a moment before he regained his senses and said "What?".

But before the longneck could react, the pieces that had broken off rushed at him at incredible speed. They arranged themselves around him in the same way they did the cube only they were, each, three feet apart from him, and the bottom piece had shot straight into the ground. At first Littlefoot tried to run away from them, but the pieces followed and kept themselves in the same order. When he had stopped running, a blue light flashed from one piece to another. When it was finished, the longneck was trapped inside of a sphere of blue light. Infact he could see that the blue light even went into the ground.

"Capture complete" the now cube chimed "searching for a private spot to begin test". The cube stayed there, floating, for a minute or two before it made its choice.

"Location found, below surface of planet earth is prefered for testing" The cube stayed still before it spoke again "Location selected, thirty meters below surface. Transferering life form Littlefoot". The blue light of Littlefoot's sphere turned green and, much more to the longneck's surprisement, Littlefoot began to float in midair.

"Wa-wait, hold on" said the boy before the sphere moved, bringing him along, over behind the Sweet Treat Tree. Than, the cube shot a red light from one of its corners into the top of the wall, cutting through a large tip of the top. Than it fired a green light from one whole side, and moved the rock it had cut off. While this was going on Littlefoot couldn't help but notice the earth below him seemed to swallow his sphere. Not like hole where some creature dug and left opened, but like a mouth that was starting to close after opening. After a moment, it was already about to cover the last piece at the top when it stopped. At this moment, the cube had floated into the hole and threw the sphere of green light and let go of the rock which fell and covered the entrance. Littlefoot began to panic and tried to swim/float out of his sphere when it turned back to blue and he fell to the floor. That didn't stop him though. The longneck was already on his feet and decided to dig when the cube appeared in his path.

"I'm sorry for the rush, but it would not be a good it do that" said the thing as it floated to the longneck "Please remain calm so that...". The cube did not get a chance to finish when Littlefoot did a 360 degree turn and smacked it with his tail, sending the cube into the blue wall. A spark of electricity ran through it and this time the cube shot lightning, from the thin line where its side met, and shocked the poor longneck.

Littlefoot had heard and seen the power of the light that had flashed in the night during the time of storms. And now he knew what it felt like and a few seconds after the painfull encounter, the longneck fell to the floor of the ground and started to black out. Before he did though, he noticed that the sphere had turned green again and was moving again, decending into the earth. What happened next, he didn't know. He just blacked out.

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

Littlefoot had just finished remembering everything that had happened to him when he heard a familiar noise coming from outside the hole he had made. He did not bother to move, being as depressed as he was, and the sound came closer.

"Ahh, life form Littlefoot" said the cube as it came face to face with the longneck "Glad to meet you again, hope I didn't keep you waiting for to long. I did, however, think it would be better if I had let you sleep first before we began testing".

Littlefoot snorted in disgust before retorting "Testing, for what. I'm just a stupid, dumb, childish longneck who can't stop annoying his best friend in the whole valley".

"I do not think you are any of those things, though you are a bit young" the cube said "Infact I think you're quiet intelligent, which is why my superiors wanted to have you tested".

"Flattery won't get you no where" said the longneck, still cube, undounted by his words, answered with "Flattery and fact are two completely different words". The longneck snorted again, turning down the wierd things words before he thought to himself for a moment.

Finally getting his mind back together, Littlefoot raised his head and said in a tone of frustration "Well if I'm really that intelligent than why did I try digging in the opposite direction of my home".

"I do not know, please explain why you did dig down instead of up?" the object asked. Littlefoot just stared at the thing. If he didn't know any better than he would say it was trying to make friends with him. Deep down he found it a little comforting in his situation. But soon it made him angry as he was soon starting to feel like he was being mocked.

"OH I SEE! You want to play the game of where you act stupid, well I don't. You know why I digged down instead of the side or up. Everytime I tried going out those ways I got attacked by your blue light! So the only way to go was down" the longneck stopped to catch his breath and calm himself down a little before continueing "I dug down because the blue light didn't hurt me from there, but it only turned out that it was beneath the dirt."

The cube continued to float eye level Littlefoot for a moment before replying "But you still dug down instead of up, why?"

"Because I could get out and dig away from here" responded Littlefoot.

"But, as I have said before, we are thirty meters below the surface" the cube spoke again before saying "I don't think you would be able to make it out of here without the shield".

Suddenly, Littlefoot's whole body snapped as he sprung to his feet and lost his temper to the repeating questions.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR SHIELDS, TEST, OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU HAVE OR WANT. I JUST WANTED TO GET OF THIS PLACE BEFORE I ENDED UP LIKE ANOTHER DINOSAUR THAT HAS CRACKED IT'S SKULL SO MANY TIMES IT CAN'T EVEN TALK RIGHT" the boy roared at the top of his lungs.

"I...I just wanted to get away" He finally said. After few minutes, Littlefoot felt better than before, more relaxed.

"Spoken like an old veteran in Krotoga" a new voice came from the cube, this time male "Sorry we kept you down here for so long Littlefoot, but we wanted to see how far you would go into the first part of the test". Littlefoot was sat there and stared at the probe.

"Who are you, and what test are you talking about" said the longneck confused by the new voice.

The cube floated for awhile before the voice came back.

"I guess you could say we're explorers from somewhere far away, we've been looking for someone like you...or someone almost like us" the male voice cube said "We're looking for other intelligent creatures in other worlds, we do this by testing them the same way we plan on testing you. You passed the first part".

"The first part?" question the confused longneck.

"We wanted to see how you would act in a different enviroment than what you probably aren't used to, than we let the probe talk to you so we could see how well you could communicate. You did very well for someone who lives in a place with little to no technology, primitive technology at that".

"So does that mean I can go now?" Littlefoot asked, with hope.

"Well actually we plan to bring you back with us" another voice spoke through the probe "We were looking for fighters, smart ones, to get us out of a small situation".

"SMALL! You call this a small situation! We're lucky if we're throne inside of a level three Ultimaximem Security Prison" a new male voice, similar to the second one, spoke on the probe.

"Calm down Johnny, we'll be fine when we get this kid to the Arenas back home" said the first male voice.

"How do we know that, he'll probably get eatened by some giant Tork with a brain that only concentrates on stuffing its stomach" the third voice tried not to shout but was obviously nervous.

"Thats why you and your brother are going to make sure he's smart enough not to walk righty into one's mouth" said the first voice.

Littlefoot's mind was racing as he tried to keep up with what they were saying. The first voice sounded friendly, but after listening to the third Littlefoot was not so sure.

"Wait a second, what are you talking about?" Littlefoot spoke to the cube.

"Look kid, Littlefoot right, we're in a money problem right now and we need another pair of strong arms to fight for us. So we went searching for someone that could help us and we found you. Your smaller than we hope, but as long as you're as smart as we hoped you would be, we can make it work. Now hold still" the seconded voice spoke calmly.

Still confused and reluctant to trust the voices coming from the cube, Littlefoot did as he was told. The cube float closer to his face and stayed still for a moment.

"Let us know if it starts to hurt" said the second voice before a yellow beam of light was fired from the cube into Littlefoots right eye. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, though Littlefoot could still feel and hear the humming. For a moment, Littlefoot remembered the pain of the blue light, and the power of the red one. He almost move before the first voice spoke up.

"I know you're probably freaked out, I was, but trust me when I say it's alright" it said, succesfully calming down the longneck "Hey Johnny, how are the readings".

"Why must I do everything around here" third voice, or Johnny muttered to itself.

"Johnny, the readings".

"We're at fifthteen percent...now twenty".

"Twenty already, not bad kid, your not getting a headache are you" said the first voice.

"No, whats going on".

"We're testing the potential of your mental strength, or to but it plainly how much of your brain you could use if you were push to your real limits".

"We've reached fifthy percent, fifthy-five, sixty".

"Do you think thats enough?".

"I'd prefered higher".

"Well it's your lucky day cause we've hit seventy-nine percent" said Johnny.

"What are you guys talking about" Littlefoot asked.

"Its nothing, your head hurting yet" asked the first voice who got the same answer as before.

"If I'm getting the correct reading, than he's about to reach human maximum right about...now" said Johnny right when Littlefoot's head started to pound.

"Ahh...hurting...make it stop" said the longneck who felt like collapsing but just couldn't seem to move.

"Turn it off Johnny" the first voice said.

"Hold on, just a few more seconds" Johnny pleaded "I think he can go a bit further". Littlefoot though wasn't sure about that, because his head was really starting to hurt.

"Please...make it stop...can't take much longer".

"Johnny, stop it now!" the first voice ordered.

"He's about to rival a wraith's mind in a few more seconds" said Johnny "Just a few more...". Littlefoot couldn't wait a few more.

"Make...it...stop" said the longneck as he felt his head was ready to exploded "Make...it...go...AWAY!"

With a roar from the back of his head, Littlefoot swung his right front leg up with all his might. He hit the cube which had turned off its yellow beam as it was knocked out of the hole. Than he fell over from exhuastion. For a moment he almost fell asleep before he remembered the cube. Climbing out of the hole he made, Littlefoot looked for the cube with the four different voices. It was on the floor of the dirt.

"Hey you guys alright" Littlefoot asked as he thought he had really harmed them.

"We're fine, shocked, but fine" the first voice said.

"Shocked, shocked doesn't even begin to explain what I feel!" Johnny said excitedly "He broke out of the mind probe. Whether by some hidden physical strength we overlooked or by a mental power that I just unlocked, I don't know. But I do know he's to valuble to leave here on some primitive planet".

"Now hold on, the kid just got the most painful hang over ever, one that could make an Irishman feel ashamed, I think we should let him rest" the second voice said.

"So what, you want to leave him in the dirt Tommy" Johnny said "Hell no, we need to get him on the ship and hightail it back to our own dimension".

"Oh, come on Johnny, don't you think we should take this slowly" said Tommy "What do you think Michael".

Michael, who seemed to be the leader of the voices, spoke loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"We'll take Littlefoot back to the surface, there he'll rest up and recover his strength, than we'll talk about bringing him back with us".

"But I still have test to run" Johnny said.

"You just ran your test".

"We tested Littlefoot's potential mental strength, we have to find out how he thinks and does thing on a regular everyday basics" said Tommy "If you want I could install a game into the D.I.S.C. cube to test him".

"A game?" asked Littlefoot who was growing more and more tired by the minute "What kind of game".

"It's a puzzle, it's called 3D Rubix Cube" said Tommy "We'll send information to teach you how to play, than you can try it out".

"Sure, I like puzzles" the young longneck sounded as if he was about to be knocked out. The cube made a beeping noise before, the area around Littlefoot became green. The longneck started to float again and he could see the earth around him moving.

Finally, he was going home.

* * *

><p>Back on the surface.<p>

Cera, was still in laying down next to the tree. She was half asleep, aware of her surroundings but still drifting off. She might have fallen asleep in a few more minutes if it was for the sudden movement under her. Jumping to her feet and away from the ground she was resting on before, the threehorn turned to see a green glowing rise from the earth where she once laid. And to increase her surprisement, Littlefoot was right in the middle of it.

"Littlefoot, what are you doing in there?" the girl questioned as she stepped up to the sphere. The big hole that was made in the ground had disappeared right before the green sphere did, letting the longneck fall to the ground. Than, a silver cube that Cera did not notice before dropped onto the ground next to Littlefoot's head.

As stunned she was, Cera found her voice and spoke to the longneck.

"Littlefoot are you okay?" she asked. Littlefoot lifted his head off the ground and turned to smile at his friend, than he let it fall back and drifted off sleep. Quickly, Cera rushed to his side and began to inspect him for any kind of damage. Except for the burn marks on his shoulder and his tail, the longneck was fine.

"Oh this is great, you had our friends and your grandparents worried to death" said the threehorn as she laid next to him. The longneck did nothing but sleep away.

When she was sure he was completely asleep, the threehorn said to both him and herself "You had me worried to, just so you know". Than she laid her head down and rest, wondering what the next day would be like, wondering what the next advanture would like. And finally, Cera felt at peace.

And fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Finally, got the second chapter out. Thungerblade I hope you approve of this fanfic and review. And I also hope I get lots of reviews from everyone else.<p> 


End file.
